Introducing Kohaku, Haruko and Akemi!
by QueenofQuidditchGames
Summary: What would happen if me and my friends got accepted into Hogwarts? What would happen if Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore payed a visit to my school? What chaos would happen?
1. A Surprise Visit

**Introducing Kohaku, Haruko, and Akemi!**

**A/N: **Welcome to my NEW Harry Potter fic! I really couldn't think of a title for this one, so I chose that! I'll think of a name later. Perhaps "Great Disturbance?" You'll see what I mean later. : ) Please see down below for summary and warnings!

**Summary: **Have you ever wondered what it would be like if me and my two friends entered Hogwarts? How would my friends and I be brought in? What if Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape paid a visit to the muggle school? What chaos would happen then?

**A/N #2: **I've been having a dream for a while, so I decided to write it to get it out of my system! This is a Humor/Drama thing with a bit of romance - slash maybe (boyxboy) if you wish. No girlxgirl! I don't like reading that unless it's Yu-Gi-Oh and MaixShizuka for some odd, odd reason! Anyway, warnings down below!

**Warnings: **Lots of hyper girls, loads of drama, OOC characters, cursing

**FUN THINGS TO LOOK FORWARD TO: **Christmas Ball!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related materials belong to JK Rowling and other companies as well. No profit is being made from this story and I can only say I got my idea from a dream, not any other story. If one's like this, tell me! Sometimes it's in my point of view, sometimes it's in Haruko's or Akemi's, and I'm introducing more OC's later on!

**Chapter 1: A Surprise Visit**

**(MY POV)**

I was in my friend Haruko's bedroom. We were discussing Harry Potter and anime. Those were our main interests. Her sister, Akemi was busy watching TV, as usual.

We were doing the usual, talking or duelling (Yugioh!), when three owls flew in, dropping a letter at my feet and two at Haruko's. We looked at each other excitedly as the owls flew out of the room. The letters were in a yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green ink to _Kohaku Aki_ and _Haruko Kaze._

I took out my letter with excitement, and read it:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwamp, International Confed or Wizards)_

_Dear Ms Aki,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minevra McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Oh, wow!"I exclaimed. "Hey, you think we can check if these are just jokes?"

"I don't think so, Haku,"Haruko said, just as Akemi, a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes came into the room.

"Hey, Akemi, you got a letter from an owl,"Haruko said, grinning.

"What are you on about?"Akemi asked, taking the letter. It took her about 5 minutes to read the letter, and her eyes widened. "We're going to Hogwarts!"

"I know!"I exclaimed. "But… the only problem we have is our parents. What if they won't let us go?"

"Stop being such a worry wart!"Haruko exclaimed. "Of course they'll let us go! We'll be safe there after all."

"Yeah, well, I really don't think I'd be in Gryffindor, with all of my worrying,"I explained.

"Yeah."

"You'll be in Hufflepuff, Akemi,"I said. "You're a git."

She punched me in the shoulder, glaring. She always did that when I made a comment about her. Hey, am I allowed to make my own opinions?

It was a few weeks later since we all recieved letters. 2/3 of us were going. My mother wouldn't let me go for some odd reason. I ended up spending most of the weeks watching Harry Potters 1-3 and reading the books 4-5. Book 5 was so sad. I won't tell you who died though! I'll just give you a clue: **AZKABAN**!

Was that a good clue? Or was it? If you don't get it by now, I'll go bang my head on a rock or a lamp like Dobby and say "Bad Kohaku!" over and over.

A few weeks later after my birthday, it was time to go back to school. Hogwarts had all ready sent dozens of letters to my house, like they did with Harry, but my mom would not let me go. I wonder why? Anytime I asked her, she'd brush the subject off and choose another.

I got on the bus with Akemi, and we went to school.

At school, I got upstairs and went to my locker to get things I needed for first and second classes, and a book just incase. I walked into the classroom where the teacher was taking attendance. I sat beside my friend Molly (A/N: (cough) Not Molly Weasley...) and waited for him to say my name.

"Ms Aki!"

"Present!"

Just then, a knock on the door was heard. The teacher was answering it, and two very familiar figues walked in the room. Every muggle in this classroom (well, not every) who knew about Harry Potter, was surprised to see Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape walk in to the room.

People started whispering. "Why are they here?"I heard someone ask. "Maybe it's just a mask--"

I didn't have anytime to listen to anymore gossip, because Albus started talking.

"Miss Kohaku Aki, would you kindly come up here, please?"he asked.

Everyone in the class looked at me, shocked. I gulped, and silently walked over to Albus, not daring to look at Snape directly in the eye. Sure, he was my favorite character, but I didn't think I'd meet him in actual life!

"Miss Aki, I assume you have recieved the millions of Hogwarts letters, have you not?"Albus grinned.

"Yes, professor."

"Then why didn't we get a reply from you on 31 July?"he asked.

"My mother wouldn't let me go, sir."

"Well, we were just at your mother's house before we came here. We came here by apparition from her house. We assured her that you would be in no safer place than Hogwarts, and with further pursuasion, you were allowed to come."

"Great!"I exclaimed. I was ecstatic actually. I could still hear the mutters of my classmates. I couldn't really glare at the whole class, could I?

"And Severus here has… cough, kindly accepted to take you to Diagon Alley and get your belongings."

"But sir, I only have muggle money,"I explained.

"You can get it exchanged at Gringotts for Wizarding Money."

"Okay."

"Since Hogwarts term has all ready begun - the Sorting Hat will place you seperately, is that all right?"he asked.

"I really didn't want to be sorted in a room full of kids and teachers anyway,"I said, blushing a deep shade of scarlet.

"All right, then,"Albus said. "Let's go."

Albus looked at the teacher, who nodded. I looked at the rest of my classmates, they were in shock that _I _was going to Diagon Alley with my favorite professor - but I doubt _they _would go to Diagon Alley with him any day, even if their lives depended on it.

I heard another knock on the door. I saw Snape's eyes widen as Lucius Malfoy stepped into the room. Everyone looked at him with anticipation on their faces. What would he do?

"Ah, Albus,"he started. "I see your collecting a mudblood from another school. Muggle school no less."

"Shut the hell up, Lucius,"I heard Snape say. I sensed his eyes on me. Why?

Lucius looked at me, startled by my appearance for some reason, then smirked. He walked up to me slowly, and cupped my chin in his hand.

"Well, we meet at last, Kohaku,"he said, smirking. "You didn't think that blasted mother of yours would keep you away from me forever, did you?"

"Leave her alone!"Some of the class shouted.

_Why did he seem to know me? Why was he saying this? _"Don't you dare say stuff about my mother, especially ignorant crap,"I said.

"You are just like someone I know,"Lucius said. "But perhaps I have all ready said too much, since you don't seem to know what I am talking about or who I am."

"I know perfectly well who you are, Lucius Malfoy."

"Really? Then what do you know?"

"I know that you're a death eater - Draco's father, and a prat."

Some of the girls snickered at that one. Lucius just glared at me. I could see Snape getting nervous - whatever for?

"Well, a mudblood knowing about me and my son, I wasn't really expecting it."

"You seem to know me."

"Yes, well you'll find about that soon enough, Kohaku." I heard him mutter a name that started with M... for my last name? Why? What secrets were Albus and Severus hiding?

I felt Snape take my hand and grasp it in his own, and swatted Lucius' hand away from my face. He glared at Snape before walking away. Wow. I stood up to a deatheater, and he didn't throw a curse at me! WOW! This really is my good day!

"So, I assume we'll be leaving now, headmaster?"Snape asked with worry in his voice, not taking his eyes off me for the whole time.

"Guys, are you keeping secrets from me?"I asked.

Albus sighed. "I guess it's time to tell you the whole truth. I guess you're classmates would want to hear it, too?"

The class shouted "yes" and "yeah!" and lots more answers in response. I grinned madly, and was shocked to find that Snape's grip on my hand tightened a bit.

"All right then,"Albus said. "Severus, if you will, please put silencing charms around this classroom."

Snape took out his wand, pointed it at the door and muttered a charm, before putting his wand away.

"Now,"Albus began. "I warn you, this information that we are passing out to you is all true. So let's begin. The reason why Lucius Malfoy knew you the second he walked in here is because - he is your father."

All of the people in my class gasped in shock. So did I, for that matter.

"And Draco Malfoy is your younger brother,"he finished.

I grinned a little, but inside I was worried. Was he still a git at Hogwarts?

"Also, I need to inform you that Severus Snape here… is your godfather."

_So **THAT'S ** why he was worried! _I thought.

"I really don't think this is a proper place to hear the rest, because some details are gruesome."

"Then why don't we go back to Hogwarts by portkey, headmaster?"Severus suggested. (A/n: I know you can't apparate in our out of Hogwarts, but can you use portkeys?)

"Excellent idea, Severus,"Albus said. He turned to me. "You may say your goodbyes if you wish."

Everyone got up out of their chairs and ran over to me, crowding around me so that Albus nor Severus could see me. Half of the class told me to write to them, and I joked about saying how I might have to use Hedwig because she is the smartest owl I've seen yet. They laughed, of course.

"Are you ready, Kohaku?"I heard Severus ask me.

"I can't believe _he _is _your_ godfather, Kohaku!"a girl named Yuki whispered. "You always talk about how he is your favorite teacher, and now, well, it's like magic!"

I coughed. "I am a witch, you know."

"I know!"Yuki exclaimed. "Can you please show us some magic when you get back? Or... flying?"

"Sure, put it can't be in a public place,"I said.

''Oh, we have a good spot,"Yuki said.

"Okay."

I walked over to Severus and he took my hand. I used my other hand to wave to them before the portkey activated and we were taken to Hogwarts.

In Dumbledore's office, I saw Haruko and Akemi anxiously awaiting my appearance. When they saw me holding Severus' hand, they looked awfully confused. That only made me and him grin more.

"If you ladies take a seat, your friend is about to be sorted,"Albus said.

"Okay,"Haruko and Akemi sat beside each other as Albus placed the Sorting Hat on me.

_'Hmmm... you seem to have all ready known knowledge about our world before you knew magic existed... odd, I didn't think muggles knew about stuff like this... or do they just make up stories? Anyway, I think you would be best in... _**SLYTHERIN**_!"_

I grinned. My favorite house. Snape was my godfather, could things get any better than I dreamed?

I was right. Harry, Ron and Hermione just walked into Dumbledore's office.

A/n: I hope you enjoyed that long first chapter! Don't worry, I'll continue it, and maybe make it longer than other chapters! Please bare with me though. I just love writing long fics instead of one-shots. This'd be too long to make a one-shot so I'm making it a fic. REVIEW!


	2. A Trip To Diagon Alley

**Introducing Kohaku, Haruko and Akemi!**

**A/n: **Hi! I hope you enjoyed the first long chapter. I couldn't find the paper I wrote the second chapter on so I rewrote it. Here we go!

**Summary: **Have you ever wondered what it would be like if me and my two friends entered Hogwarts? How would my friends and I be brought in? What if Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape paid a visit to the muggle school? What chaos would happen then?

**Warnings: **Lots of hyper girls, loads of drama, OOC characters, cursing

**FUN THINGS TO LOOK FORWARD TO: **Christmas Ball!

**Things: **"Speech"

_SPELLS OR THOUGHTS _

**YELLING OR EMPHASIZED TEXT**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related materials belong to JK Rowling and other companies as well. No profit is being made from this story and I can only say I got my idea from a dream, not any other story. If one's like this, tell me! Sometimes it's in my point of view, sometimes it's in Haruko's or Akemi's, and I'm introducing more OC's later on!

**Chapter 2: A Visit To Diagon Alley**

* * *

**(MY POV)**

When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered Albus' office, and saw Snape standing beside me, they were confused. I only grinned, and so did Haruko and Akemi.

"Ah, hello, you three,"Dumbledore greeted. "Would you three girls kindly go to your dormitories?"

We all nodded and ran off, Harry, Ron and Hermione looking at us the entire time we were there.

"What house are you lot in?"I asked.

"I'm in Gryffindor, believe it or not,"Akemi asnwered.

"You're not brave,"she punched me again.

"I'm in Slytherin like you, Haku,"Haruko answered.

"Cool, then let's head up to our dormitories, I think I hear Mrs Norris,"I said,

and Akemi ran off to Gryffindor tower.

"It was weird in the Great Hall, 'Haku,"Haruko started. "I mean, I talked to Draco and once he found out I was friends with you… we're friends now."

"Okay,"I said, grinning. "Time I told you a little information. Lucius Malfoy is my father, Draco is my younger brother, and Snape is my godfather."

"Just like your dream!"Haruko exclaimed. "How do you know?"

"Dumbledore told me. He made a visit to my classroom this morning. Lucius Malfoy also paid a visit, and somehow he knew me, so I knew there had to be something they were hiding."

"So **THAT'S **why Draco's being nice to me,"Haruko said. "He won't be nice to Akemi 'cause she's in Gryffindor."

I laughed. "Well, that's reasonable."

"Yep,"she said and we walked up to our dormitories.

I fell into an uneasy sleep, having a nightmare about memories I thought I didn't possess.

Just when I felt like I fell asleep, I felt someone shaking me awake. I looked into the worried eyes of Seveurs Snape. "Are you okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"I…was."

"About?"Severus asked, sitting beside me on my bed.

"Well, it's…hard to explain. It's like a memory nightmare."

"Memory nightmare?"

"Memories you had but you have them again as nightmares,"I tried to explain.

"I see,"Severus said. "What were they about?"

"Well…they were about memories I never thought I had,"I replied, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"You don't have to say anymore,"Severus said, pulling me closer. "I think I know now."

**(HARUKO'S POV)**

I woke up, hearing Snape's voice. What was he doing up so early in the morning? Oh yes, he and Kohaku were going to Diagon Alley. Would any of the stores be open at this hour? I looked at the clock. 9:00 a.m. Ah, well, I guess it's okay.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare." I heard Snape say that…to Kohaku? Why?

"I…was."

"About…?"

"Memories I never thought I possessed."

I didn't want to hear anymore, so I got dressed and walked down to the

Great Hall. Draco turned to me once I sat at the Slytherin Table.

"Is Kohaku all right?"he asked. "I heard her moaning alot, and then I heard Severus come and wake her up because we're going to Diagon Alley to get her things."

"You're going too?"I asked.

"Yeah. So, is she all right?"

"Yeah,"I answered. "Just having a nightmare."

"Oh, okay."

Just then, Snape and Kohaku walked into the Great Hall. Everyone stared at them. Even the teachers. The teachers and students knew very well that Snape could hardly tolerate any student at Hogwarts - even one from his own house, but Kohaku was an exception. Kohaku and Severus walked over to Draco, and he got up, and they left the Hall with everyone staring at them in confusion and awe.

**(AKEMI'S POV)**

I looked really shocked as Kohaku, Draco and Snape made their way out of the Great Hall, not looking at anyone or saying a word. How could Kohaku stand either of them? I know they are her favorite characters from Harry Potter, but can she stand them in real life?

I never really thought we would meet them in life, actually. I always thought they were fairytales or something. But now, I know it's all true.

I was really confused though when I saw Kohaku, Draco and Snape walk out the Great Hall, but I looked over at my sister and she didn't look surprised at all. I whispered over to her.

"Haruko, what's going on?"I asked.

"Her and Snape and Draco are going to - Oh, that's right,"Haruko grinned. "You don't know all the events that happened yesterday."

"Events?"I asked. "What events? I was never aware of any events!"

Haruko sighed. "Let's meet in the library after breakfast. I'll explain everything then."

I nodded, taking glances at the teachers, who were beyond shock at Snape's kindness toward Kohaku and Draco. The headmaster seemed to have understood, for he smiled when Snape and Kohaku entered. Odd.

**(HARUKO'S POV)**

I'm excited. Our new teacher. D.A.D.A teacher is Professor Lupin! I adored him in the movie, so maybe he'll be just as good here. For some reason, I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione giving me strange looks. They were probably wondering why I talked to Draco civilly.

I laughed at that, but they just looked confused. I turned back to eating my breakfast. Blueberries and Bagels. The teachers seem to be often glancing at me or Akemi or even Kohaku when she was in the Great Hall. Maybe it's because they need to ensure our safety? But isn't Kohaku the only one who is in serious danger?

**(MY POV)**

Going on a **SILENT **trip to Diagon Alley with Draco and Severus was awkward. We never said anything, and when we did, it was always about what stores we were visiting today. I told them I'd be going to Olivanders and Madam Milkin's first.

I stepped inside Madam Milkins, and could not believe what I saw. Lucius Malfoy stood in the entrance of the shop.

"I see your on a shopping spree with my son and Severus,"he said, approaching me quickly. "Who would have ever guessed that a mudblood like yourself would learn so much about our world so quickly?"

"Try looking in books, Lucius,"I spat. "It might help you understand a few things your brain can't comprehend."

"How dare…_CRUCIO_!"he pointed his wand at me, in a crowd of people, who screamed and ran for their lives. I was on the ground in a matter of seconds, screaming before falling unconscious after a numerous amount of Crutacius curses were thrown at me, and if I'm not mistaken, even in my unconscious state.

**(NOBODY'S POV)**

Draco and Snape ran into Madam Milkin's shop. Draco ran over to Kohaku and picked her up gently in his arms. Snape walked over cautiously to Lucius, glaring at him.

"How **DARE** you curse my godchild!"Snape yelled.

"She is **MY **daughter, Severus, and I shall do as I please."

Draco was shocked. His father…cursed his sister? He began to gain some anger and hatred for his father - something he never thought would happen.

"Father,"Draco spat, glaring at his 'father'. "I hate you. I won't be spending anymore time under your roof. My mother is better off without you as well. You're a monster. Nobody curses the sister I just met. Nobody. Not without paying the price."

Draco walked out of the shop, his blood boiling, carrying his sister gently in his arms.

"Well, I guess I have a son to take care of as - "

"No, you don't, Lucius Malfoy,"Snape said, glaring heatily at Lucius Malfoy. "If you **EVER **come near my godchildren again, I'll hex you into next year! Those kids will never be living under your roof anymore, Lucius, and neither will Narcissa, because I'm taking her to live with us! Once she's heard what's happened, she'll come, I assure you."

Snape walked out of the shop, blood boiling, angry as hell.

**(MY POV)**

I felt like I was being carried. In someone's arms. It wasn't Snape's, so…Draco was carrying me. Draco Malfoy was carrying **me**. This must be the shock of the year. It felt rather comfortable, though. His hands kept rubbing me.

I felt like I was being placed on a bed, so I took into the gesture, and fell asleep in no time, but not before feeling someone lay beside me. Draco.

Later on, I stirred, only to find Draco's arm around my shoulder, my head in his chest. Did something happen that I forget? I remember father showing up at Madam Milkins…is he still worried about the few Crutacius curses placed on me? I'm fine!

But when I looked at Draco, he was sleeping. I decided to leave him alone, and went back to sleep as well.

* * *

**Phoenix A. Black**: Hey there! Thanks for reviewing. I'm running out of constructive review responses to give out, as you can see. Please continue to review!

**A/n: ANSWERS BEFORE YOU ASK QUESTIONS:**

- Lucius Malfoy **IS** evil in my story and Narcissa is not!

- Draco is my younger brother and Lucius Malfoy is my father, for those of you who might have thought that he was Haruko's or Akemi's.

- My real last name _IS NOT_ Aki! If you email me and believe in what I do, I'll tell you!

- I really do like Snape and Draco! They are my most favorite characters!!!!!! I like Fred and George too! And I like Ron, I suppose. We have something in common! WE BOTH HATE SPIDERS!

**A/n**: Well, I hope that covers it! If you have anymore questions, review!! Thanks!! Review anyway!! REALLY APPRECIATE IT.

Kohaku


	3. A PureBlooded Mess

**Introducing Kohaku, Haruko and Akemi!**

**A/n**: Thanks for reviewing! I like reviews, but for now, let's get on with the fic!!!!!

**Summary: **Have you ever wondered what it would be like if me and my two friends entered Hogwarts? How would my friends and I be brought in? What if Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape paid a visit to the muggle school? What chaos would happen then?

**Warnings: **Lots of hyper girls, loads of drama, OOC characters, cursing

**FUN THINGS TO LOOK FORWARD TO: **Christmas Ball!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related materials belong to JK Rowling and other companies as well. No profit is being made from this story and I can only say I got my idea from a dream, not any other story. If one's like this, tell me! Sometimes it's in my point of view, sometimes it's in Haruko's or Akemi's, and I'm introducing more OC's later on!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 - A pureblooded mess**

**(MY POV)**

I woke up an hour later, only to find that Draco had left a note was on his pillow. I took it out and read it. It said:

_Hey sis,_

_Sev and I just went to get the rest of your things. The only thing you need to get is your wand, but you looked so peaceful I decided to let you sleep. We should be back soon. I'll see you in the Great Hall._

_Draco_

I smiled. When I looked around, I noticed I was in the Slytherin girl dormatories. Snape must have allowed Draco to stay because usually boys aren't allowed in girls' dormitories.

I yawned, stretched and looked around. No one seemed to be there at the present time, not even Haruko, so I walked over to the door, but I heard voices on the other side. My heart quickened.

"I wonder why Draco and Snape are being so nice to the new exchange students,"I heard a voice say. Must be Pansy Parkinson. I heard she was a Slytherin. Cough. More of a Slytherin Slut if I say so myself.

"Maybe Draco likes her,"I heard another girl say. I couldn't figure out who that one was. But, me, and Draco? **EW**! Last time I checked, he had someone, didn't he? (A/N: see end note!)

"Yeah, well, if he is, I'm kicking that girls ass to hell and back,"Pansy hissed.

I glared. She won't get away with that. I have more magic than I let on. I can also control the elements and I can do wandless magic. But they don't know that, and it won't do them any good about knowing it either.

"Anyway, I think we should get to the Great Hall, Kish. I think I hear someone coming,"Pansy said.

Kish? Do I know anyone with the name Kish? It must be a first-year Slytherin, or someone who I've never heard of. I went over to a notice-board and looked at the Slytherin House. Kisha Millard was her name, I found out. Kish must be a nickname. There was no picture beside her name, so I have **NO **idea on what she looks like.

I saw another notice on the board.

'**_QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS_**

_If you would like to try out for the Slytherin Beaters, or Chasers position, tryouts are on Saturday at 2pm. See Marcus Flint(A/N: Is he the Slytherin Captain??) for entering and what you want your position to be.'_

Hmm. Maybe I should try that. I like the Chaser position. They pass around the Quaffle and try to get it through one of the three hoops, while the keeper defends the hoops. Let's just hope I can do it well.

I heard Haruko coming up the stairs to the dormitories, so I kept on looking at the Quidditch tryout notice board. My latest broom, well, I have none. But I have alot of money, so maybe I can buy one.…

"Hey, Kohaku, you're back!"Haruko greeted.

"Yeah, well, I was asleep for an hour here,"I said. "Draco and Severus brought me here."

"What happened?"

"Father was in Madam Milkins robes' shop."

"What did he do?"

"He used the Crucatius curse on me, the one that's used to torture people,"I sighed, but then grinned. "But Sev and Draco took care of him, hopefully, cause I never saw his filthy face again."

"Did you get everything?"

"Well, I was unconscious after the second Crucio but I only got my robes before I fainted. Draco left me a note saying they'd get everything but a wand, I'd have to do that myself.''

"That Olivander guy is creepy, just like in the movie,"Haruko said.

"What's your wand?"

"Hair of a unicorn, 10 inches, flexible,"she answered. (A/N: Sorry, I am noooo good with these!)

"What about Akemi?"

"We're sisters, but we're in different houses. She got Griffin hair, 12 inches, nice and supple,"Haruko answered.

"Odd."

"What?"

"I thought Griffin hairs were rare?" (A/N: is that true? I'm making it up so!)

Who knows, she's in Gryffindor, so it fits, I guess,"Haruko said.

"Yeah, well, want to go to Olivanders with me tomorrow to get my wand?"I asked.

"Sure, why not now?"

"Supper in the Hall,"I answered.

"Oh, right!"

--

In the Great Hall, Haruko and I sat next to each other. Severus was back, but Draco wasn't at the table. Odd. Neither were Pansy and Kisha. I hope those bastards didn't do anything to him.

"Hey, Haruko?"I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Draco and Pansy and Kisha aren't back."

"I know who Pansy is but who's Kisha?"

"Kisha Millard, I heard her name was on the notice board. They seem attached to Draco and I overheard them talking about plans. Neither of them are here and neither is Draco,"I replied. "I'm worried."

"Let's go check it out, then,"Haruko said.

We both left the Great Hall, Severus eyeing us. (A/n: WHY DOES IT HAVE TO RHYME?)

--

Haruko and I made our way to the Slytherin Common Room, where we heard voices and screaming bloody murder. Draco was in trouble! That was his scream! I'd know it anywhere!

"Haruko, that was Draco!"I exclaimed, running, opening the door, to find the shock of my life. Draco was on the floor, breathing heavily, and covered in blood from head to toe. And in front of me, were Pansy Parkinson and Kisha Millard, two pure blooded witches who were too proud of their heritage to care for others.

"Ah, look who it is, mudbloods!"Pansy screeched. "I can't _believe _Snape let two mudbloods like you in here!"

I could tell Draco was unconscious, so I yelled "I am not a mudblood, because--"

"Because why?"Pansy asked.

"Lucius Malfoy is my father!"I exclaimed, which made Pansy and Kisha stop dead in their tracks, for Kisha just pointed her wand at Draco.

My eyes were glazed with a burning fire. "Touch him anymore and die."

Pansy and Kisha were too scared to say anything. Their parents were death eaters. I don't care if they are or if they aren't, they can't do anything to me.

"How do you know Lucius Malfoy is your father?"Pansy sneered. "He could be just lying!"

"How can he be lying if Lucius knew me the second he walked in my muggle school, and that Dumbledore told me this information?"I sneered back.

"**A PUREBLOOD IN A MUGGLE SCHOOL**?!"Pansy shrieked. "What has the world come to?!"

"I had to be raised by my mother who wouldn't let me go anywhere near magic for that reason! I always knew about magic the second I turned 5!"

"Why?"

"No more questions!"I spat. "Get the hell out of my face! If I see you anywhere **NEAR **Draco again, I'll rip off your heads and feed them to the nearest Hippogriff around! I'm sure he'd be glad to have to Purebloods for lunch."

They ran off screaming Snape's name. He won't save them. Not when he finds out what they did to Draco.

Haruko was speechless. "Wow…Kohaku, you just stood up to two pureblood-ass witches!"she exclaimed. "Awesome!"

I picked Draco up gently in my arms, not really paying attention to her. He groaned. He opened an eye, saw me, and smiled painfully.

"Did you…"he coughed.

"Yes,"I said worriedly. "Don't talk unless necessary, Draco. You're hurt."

I walked down towards the Infirmary, Haruko following me. Blood was going everywhere on the floor, so I magically cleaned it up whenever some fell, so we would not get in trouble with Filch. I felt a hand on my shouler, and turned to see Snape.

"Kohaku, I heard from Parkinson that…"his eyes widened when he saw Draco and ran over to him. He looked up at me. "_They _did _this_?"he asked.

I nodded.

"Oh, they'll be having detentions for two months, plus suspension,"he glared at no one in particular. Draco was unconscious now, so Severus tried to move him to carry him to the Infirmary, but he wouldn't let go of my robes. He clutched them like a life line. I looked at Severus, who sighed, nodded, and walked away.

"Parkinson and Millard sure aren't on his good list anymore,"Haruko said.

"Yeah,"I said. "If he were Santa Claus, I bet that at least 50 people would get a lump of coal, and only like 5 percent of us would get presents."

"50 perecent being those two and everyone from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor."

I grinned at the Hufflepuff one. "Yep. Definitely."

"Anyway,"Haruko started. "Let's get him to the Infirmary before he gets in worse condition."

"Right."

We walked to the Infirmary in a hurry, hoping, just hoping, Draco was all right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END NOTE:** Do you want Draco to be with Ginny or Harry? Contest ends next SATURDAY, THE 8th!

**A/n:** I hope you enjoyed that! Sorry about the cliffhanger, guys. I love writing this story! I have a really good idea about the fourth chapter! I hope you like it!


End file.
